[unreadable] Both screening patients with reflux symptoms for Barrett's esophagus (BE) and surveillance in patients with BE are controversial topics as the optimal management is not clear. Although medical societies have published recommendations for screening and surveillance, because of the paucity of clinical trial and natural history data, these recommendations were mainly based on expert opinion. Numerous disease models have analyzed the cost-effectiveness for the screening and surveillance of BE. [unreadable] However, the projections of these various models are heterogeneous and sometimes even conflicting. Furthermore, many of these analyses suggest that the preferred management for an individual patient largely rests on quality of life factors. This is an ideal clinical setting for incorporating patient preferences into shared clinical decision making regarding management choices. A unique and novel conference that brings together investigators with expertise in the various disciplines of health outcomes research and in Barrett's esophagus could be highly productive. Along with the clinical experts, disease modelers could establish consensus regarding standardization in future models and research projects. Prioritization of other areas of outcomes research such as quality of life assessment and patient preferences could also result this environment which would naturally allow for a cross-pollination of ideas that could stimulate much needed investigation. We plan to published the proceedings of the meeting and anticipate future project collaborations, grant applications as well as new investigators will arise as a result of this conference. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]